The present invention relates to a friction thread feed device having at least two drums which are arranged spaced from each other and partially wrapped by the thread, the drums being driven in the direction of travel of the thread with a circumferential speed which is considerably higher than the thread removal speed.
A friction thread device of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany 31 25 962 C2 in which the thread coming from a thread storage package wraps around two drums driven in the same direction and arranged parallel to and spaced from each other, in order to pass from there into a storage which is arranged in front of a thread-processing machine. If several wrappings are effected around the two drums, there is the danger that the adjacent thread layer pass into each other. This passage is promoted by the increasing and decreasing tensions of the thread on the drums. If the thread removal tension decreases, then the drums rotate without conveying thread. The thread is then relatively loose.